If this was a movie
by divyaborn2fly
Summary: Randy Orton had died 6months ago in an accident. Leaving Trish and there child alone but still she miss him and remember all the old memories she spend with him. Based on Taylor swift song if this was a movie


Dream:

Randy: I love u Trish. Take care of yourself and our baby too. In presence I am not there with you but I will b always watching u form far away. Now it's too late I have to go baby.

Trish: No randy please don't leave me.

Randy: I am not leaving u sweetie but my right now I have to go. Again I will come to meet you. Goodbye Trish. I love u.

Telling this Randy Orton goes away from her and finally he fades.

Last night I heard my own heart beating

Sounded like footsteps on my stairs

Six months gone and I'm still reaching

Even though I know you're not there.

Dream broke:

Randyyyyyyyyy….

Trish stratus woke up suddenly by telling randy Orton name. While she was sleeping she has watched the dream of Randy Orton. He was her sweetheart who had died in an accident 6months before. Suddenly she heard the voice in her house down stair and she runs their jumping up from her bed thinking that it was randy. And when she saw randy was not there. But her dog Patch which Orton had gifted him on her 31st birthday.

Patch runs toward her and she hugs patch n started crying.

She taught it was randy. Randy is back but she was wrong.

She went towards the window and looked outside remembering her old and happy memories with randy. And suddenly she watched her ring. The ring that he gave her while proposing her for marriage. She knows randy is dead and he will never come back but still everyday she had a hope that randy will come back.

I was playing back a thousand memories, baby

Thinkin' 'bout everthin' we've through

Maybe I've been goin' back too much lately

When time stood still and I had you

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You would, you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside

'til I came out

Flashback:

It was a rainy day.. And Trish enjoys the rain looking outside her window. Suddenly her mobile started vibrating she saw that there is an incoming call of randy Orton. She received his call and placed her mobile near her ears..

Trish: hello

Randy: hey Trish. What's up?

Trish: just watching rain and u?

Randy: just enjoying the rain. And off course you too?

Trish: what? Hold on. You're here? But I can't see u.

Randy: yep m here and have a little surprise for you. Please can u come outside in your garden?

Trish: what? Well what r u doing their? It's too cold and m not going to come in this heavy rain. You please come inside.

Randy: no m not.

Trish: what the hell randy. U will get cold. She comes downstairs to hall and opens her house door to look randy.

When she opens her house main door she was shocked to see. Randy bent her knees down to garden floor in heavy rain and from his pocket he takes out a ring box and he opened it there was a diamond ring in a box and he asked Trish stratus.

Will you marry me Trish?

Trish started crying she runs to Orton giving him a warm hug and said yes I will. Randy put ring on her figure. And both shared a kiss..

Come back, come back, come back to me like

You could, you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd here by now

Flashback ends:

Remembering the old memories tears rolls down to her cheek she wipe it out and went near her wall were she hanged the pictures of randy and she started talking to his pictures..

You know randy I still remember when first time we saw each other in an ice cream shop. You were buying ice cream for your mother and I was buying it for myself. Unfortunately I have forgotten my purse in my room and u gave money for my ice cream. That time we even don't know each other but who knows that this meeting will make forever connections in both of us life. I remembered when u proposed me, we shared a hug and kisses and even danced in the rain and when my neighbors and our friends saw us they all started laughing and named us Romeo-Juliet. I thanked god when you were there with me and I got pregnant. She touched her stomach with her both hands and said I felt that I am the happiest and luckiest person in this world. But my happiness was taken away from me. You died in an accident at the time when I and my baby need you the most. Why this happened with me why? She cried hardly.

I know people change and these things happen

But I remember how it was back then

Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing

Cause nothing like this ever happened to them

Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street

Flashback to the night when you said to me

"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you"

Not before I knew how much I had to lose

Flashback:

Randy was thinking about Trish while driving a car. Suddenly one dog came in front of his car he turns the car side and from side truck came and pushed his car. And the accident occurs. Crowds of people came where the accident took place in which some people take Orton to hospital. One person saw Orton cell there was a number by name sweetie which was there in recent calls. And he calls in that number.

Trish was standing near the door waiting for Orton to return home. She was smiling as she was going to gave him news. It's about her pregnancy that Orton is going to become father. And soon they will have baby. Suddenly her cell rings she saw it was of Orton she happily received it.

Trish: hey baby. Where r u?

Person: may I know who is speaking.

Trish: well I m Trish stratus and this cell is of my husband randy Orton. Who r u? And how did u get my husband cell?

Person: well sorry miss. I just want to inform u that your husband had an accident. Right now he is in city hospital of Toronto Ontario Canada.

Trish was shocked and she started crying she runs towards her cars and sat inside her and started her car. She drives it to hospital. Reaching to hospital she asked the receptionist.

Where is Mr. randy Orton? There is one person who just had a car accident.

Receptionist: just 1min mam. Well he is in ICU from front to left.

Thanks Trish replied.

She runs towards ICU and saw a doctor coming out from Operation Theater. She went to doctor and asked

Excuse me doctor! May I knew how randy is m his wife.

Doctor: oh well he is very serious. Right now he is awake if you want you can meet him.

Trish went inside ICU she was full of sweat and was crying while going inside. She saw randy lying on bed. With her sloppy words she calls his name.

Raanndyy..

Randy opens his eyes and smiled and said Trish.. Trish starts crying looking him in this condition.

Hey why are u crying randy said, See I am ok.

Trish: I know and you will b ok. U knows I have to give u good news.

Randy: what's that?

Trish: I. I. I m pregnant.. And you are going to become a father after 9months.

Randy smiles and tears came in his eyes. Really Trish! Wow, m going to b a father you made me so much happy Trish. Thanks Trish, thanks. I love u baby

Trish: I love u too

Randy: I love u. I love…. And randy stopped telling anything

Trish looks at randy.. Randy are you ok? Randy, Randy wake what happened randy..

She starts crying and shouted doctors…

Doctor's, doctors.

Doctors and nurses run and come inside ICU and checked Orton pulses. And finally doctor told Trish.

M sorry mam your husband is no more..

Trish looks shocked to doctors it was like a hell for her, she felt like her all happiness was taken away from her. She shouted randy name and sat on the floor and started crying.

If you're out there, if you're moving on

I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone

I just want it back the way it was before

And I just wanna see you back at my front door

And I say come back, come back, come back to me like

You would before you said it's not that easy

Before the fight, before I locked you out

But I'd take it all back now

Flashback ends.

She wipes her tear and smiled looking at randy pictures and said, I promise u randy I will always love u and will keep our child also happy. You know after 3months our baby will come in this world.

Suddenly she felt like somebody is watching and also listening her. She looks here and there but no one was there. Finally she went to her bed and said I love u Orton. Hope where ever u r u must b watching me and ours child. She smiled and closed her eyes and felt in deep sleep..

Trish didn't recognize but yes somebody was watching her and it was none other than her sweetheart randy spirit.. He smiled and went near Trish and said I will always b there with you and our child. I love you Trish. I love u a lots. Good night.

He kissed her in her head and cheek and his spirit fades away from there. And Trish was smiling while sleeping as she saw randy her dreams.

The end


End file.
